


Cinnamon

by Cixxamon



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Degrading kink, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Will be added as this goes, cock riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cixxamon/pseuds/Cixxamon
Summary: Collections of scenarios for a group we've created called The San. Each chapter will be a new day/event. Only some characters will end up being reoccurring~





	1. The San

**Author's Note:**

> There are two admins for this: Z and Lemon, you'll know who's writing, we'll keep our sign at the bottom of each chapter we work on. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy our little world, of Cinnamon ~♡

Mateo really didn't know how big their side job was going to get. He started a sex company where anyone could request his or his best friend Adonis' service. Of course that service being their bodies, and said bodies are coincidentally either fucking or getting fucked by people from all over the country. Hell, pay enough and prove your loyalty, and you could be having a first class ticket to seeing his other best friend, Ethan. 

* _Incoming message_ from _Reese_ _*_   

Mateo opens his phone to see what his receptionist has to say to him, he hopes it's a new customer for him. 

 

Reese

  You have a customer at 8pm. Don't be late. 

Mateo

Now when have I ever been late eh

Reese

 Also tell Adonis to check his phone, I'm tired of calling. 

 

He shakes his head at that, Adonis never checks his phone until he gets back to the apartment. The three of The San all live together and are very close to one another. Mateo and Adonis knew each other since childhood, and they met Ethan later around high school. Now they all go to university together where honestly, their side job makes more money than anything people at their school could ever hope to amass. 

Mateo starts to move from his bed when the front door opens signaling that someone came home. Adonis walks closer to Mateo and hugs him before setting his stuff down on his desk.

 "How were classes Adonis?"  

 "Boring as fuck, what else Mateo," Adonis sneers back and throws himself onto his bed across the room from Mateos. 

 _Always teasing, always teasing,_ Mateo thinks to himself before heading to the kitchen to make dinner before Ethan came back from classes. He always wondered how Ethan could do it, being a psychology major requires so much energy and studying. Combine that with their job at Cinnamon, and you have a busy as hell life. Mateo gets about five seconds from starting the Pasta before the door opens again and an exhausted Ethan comes waltzing into the room. 

Ethan doesn't really say anything as he walks to their group room and puts his bag down. 

 "Yeah good evening to you too Princess," Mateo yells across the apartment to nag Ethan. 

He'll ask Ethan how his day was later after he makes dinner and they all eat together as they do every day. Mateo is sure that he just had a rough class, this always happens to Ethan when the professor is going over new material. 

Mateo walks into their room to see Adonis sleeping at his desk, and Ethan just playing on his phone watching some short videos. 

 "Hey Ethan, food's ready," Mateo walks over and hugs Ethan.

 "Yeah yeah, let's wake up Adonis," Ethan agrees.

 "But he looks so  _cute_ like this," Mateo grins wide and walks over to Adonis.

Just one picture of blackmail won't do any harm now will it? Mateo snaps a picture and shows Ethan before walking over to Adonis and waking him up.

 "Good morning sleeping beauty~" 

 "Fuck off, let's just eat," Adonis wipes his face and heads to the table in their kitchen where, many,  _many,_ events take place. 

The kitchen is one of their favorite places together in their decently sized apartment they share. So many business meetings, group study sessions, meals, the many  _times they've fucked on the table._

One of their rules in Cinnamon is, 'NO RELATIONSHIPS' and they stand by that. None of them are dating each other, they're just fuck buddies per say. There's not an inch of each others body that none of them have seen. Not to mention so many customers always ask, mid fuck, if we screw each other. We have to lie and deny any questions on the matter. but we have very a very close and intimate relationship with each other. 

 "Hey, I've got a customer at 8 today, so I won't be back for a bit," Mateo says while eating some of his pasta. 

 "How convenient, I have a customer too," Adonis adds. 

 "So you finally checked your phone? Ha, did Reese bug you enough?"

 "After 10 calls, yeah I got the idea." Adonis rolls his eyes and picks up his plate to start washing it. 

 "His customer is going to be feeling it later after he's done with him." Ethan mumbles under his breath sipping some of his apple juice. 

Mateo couldn't help but agree and laugh. Adonis has an attitude. A serious one. So when he's having a bad day, he get's really rough with whoever he's screwing that night. Mateo would know, he's been fucked when Adonis was in a bad mood. He could not feel his ass for a week. 

Ethan left to go study for his test coming up in a few days, leaving Adonis and Mateo to start preparing for their customers later that night. They don't talk much as they get their mask in hand and head out the door. 

 "Bye Ethan!" They yell as they close the door and head to Mateos car. They walk side by side and talk about their days now that they have a chance.

The car ride isn't long, the three of them chose a place not too far from work so they didn't have to spend hours driving back and forth. They're both already dressed in their attire with the awaiting of their scheduled time now the matter in their hands. 

Walking through the doors of Cinnamon, mask already on, is always one of their favorite things about what they do. Mateo and Adonis are no longer college students. 

 "Good evening Fox and Calico." 

 

~ ʟɛʍօռ 


	2. Babyboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Degrading. 
> 
> Mateo had no problems helping with those demands. He smirked when he saw that for the description of his customer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another side note from me~ 
> 
> There is zero particular order for any of this, it's just added as it's written, however it fits in ;)

“Third door on the left, he's waiting for you Fox.” Reese nods me in the direction of my next customer. 

Mateo quickly walks by the mirror and adjusts his mask before he silently gives two knocks and enters his playroom. His next client is a decently sized male. Not too short but not too tall.  _ Perfect. _

He quietly walks behind the man as he was touching everything on the walls. 

Mateo had the room cut on made to fit any and every kink he could think of. He's the guy people go to for the fun that plays to any kind of fantasy someone could ever have. No matter someone's taste, Mateo has the toys for them. 

Snaking an arm around the man's hips, Mateo whispers into his ears. “What do I call you tonight, sweet thing?” His voice comes out like silk and his clients always turn into putty at his hands and words. 

_ Babyboy _

Fuck, Mateo felt his cock twitch at the name that he chose. Pet names was one of his kinks and he loves it when people choose names he can scream later that session. 

“Well babyboy, you've got a long night ahead of you,” he whispers as he starts trailing kisses down his neck and turns him around so he could see him. 

Fuck, the man was gorgeous. He has a slight beard growing on his chin, but not enough to be annoying. His body was so well sculpted, he could be mistaken for a God. All Mateo could see was the faint outline of his cock and his mouth was already drooling. He's not too picky on sizes, but anyone would take a monster cock over a baby one. 

He bites his earring and tugs slightly, eliciting a delicious moan out of his babyboy. That was a sound he could get used to. 

Mateo slowly starts working his hands down his babyboys chest and starts playing with his nipples to rile him up. 

“F-fox, stop t-teasing me.” he tries to get out in between moaning. Mateos hands dont leave his nipples until he hears him begging. 

Mateo read the rules that his babyboy liked playing by. 

_ Degrading.  _

Mateo had no problems helping with those demands. He smirked when he saw that for the description of his customer. 

“Want me to stop so bad babyboy? Beg me for it.” A sinful look succumbs Mateos face. “You filthy slut.” 

The moans that came from the other man were so loud, Mateo was sure Adonis would hear them. He continues playing with his nipples, keeping his word and waits for the man to beg for him stop. 

“Fox, please,” his babyboy starts panting now, “P-please stop t-reasing me, please, ahh-” 

Mateo stops with one final pinch, leaving him to fall on his knees in front of him. 

“Look at how pathetic you look babyboy,” Mateo points at the mans cock as its leaking precum. “So hard already and from what? Just some small nipple play? You'll have to be doing better than that if you want to keep this up all night.” Mateo leans down to match him on the floor. “ _ You filthy slut.” _

His babyboy starts letting tears fall from his eyes as he gets up and plants his lips onto Mateos. He starts off slow and soft then gradually gets more heated as Mateo gets on top of him. 

They kiss for a while before Mateo trails his hands down his abs to meet his throbbing cock. His babyboy jerks his head away and uses his hand to bite a moan back. 

“You don’t have to hide any sounds babyboy, you can be as loud as you want. Let everyone hear how filthy you are taking everything that I give you. Such a needy, needy babyboy.” Mateo moved his hand away from his face, kissing it softly before he continues with what he was doing. 

He moves his head down to start licking a strip up the mans cock and carefully plays with his head. His babyboy groans at every touch of his tongue and he no longer silences himself at showing his pleasure. 

“F-fox, please,” his  words end up coming out as whimpers and Mateo just hums around his head, sending waves of pleasure to his core. 

“F-fuck, please, Fox, blow m-me,” his babyboy was already so impatient, and Mateo found him adorable. 

“Why do you think you deserve that babyboy, do you think your worthless demands will make me blow you?” Mateo starts to snake a hand up his thigh and begins playing with his balls. “Do you think you've been a good boy so far, is that it?” 

“Y-yes I, hmn- have Fox, please suck me off, ah-” he moans in between almost all of his words that he tries to get out. 

Mateo stops teasing his head and comes off with a loud pop, leaving his babyboy whining. He looks at him before he winks and gets up to take his shirt off. He was just watching as his babyboy stared at his toned chest, panting from Mateos mouth just on his cock.

“You're gorgeous fox, your body's beautiful.” he whimpers, chest still heaving as he's slowly coming down from his high. 

“Good, I think so too.” Mateo dives back down and starts bobbing his head on his babyboys cock. He hollows his cheeks and let's out loud sounds as he sucks the man off. Mateos hands finally find their way to the base of his cock and start jerking him while his mouth does all the work. 

“F-fox, fuck-” he tries to get out any kind of coherent sentence but they all come out as pure gibberish. Mateo continues sucking until he can feel him start twitching inside of his mouth. 

“Close F-fox I'm- ah- im so c-close,” the man was practically shaking as he tries to pull mateos head away from his cock. 

However Mateo has other ideas and kept sucking the man off through his squirming. His babyboy cums into his mouth and he pulls away, mouth full of his taste. Mateo snakes back up to him and kisses him furiously, even with his cum mixing with his own saliva.

“Can you taste yourself babyboy,” Mateo teases and resumes kissing him once he nods. 

Mateo gets up after a few minutes and leads the man to the bed set up in the room. He spreads him out across the bed and takes the opportunity to take off his pants and throw them aside. 

“Fox, take it off too,” his babyboy shyly requests, hands resuming to hide his face as he blushes furiously. 

“Tch- take what off babyboy?” Mateo guides his hand down his abs and places his hand on the outline of his cock under his boxers. “Does the filthy slut want to see all of me too?” 

“Yes, I wanna touch you too, make you feel good too.” he practically moaned the last words as they escaped his mouth. He stared at Mateo as he guided his own hands to try and touch Mateos cock. 

Mateo slaps his hand away fast, “Nuh-uh babyboy, I don't want your disgusting hands on me yet.” 

Mateo starts teasing him by slowly stroking himself through his boxers, groaning at the strain of his cock against the fabric. He's been hard for so long thanks to how dirty his babyboys moans have been. He could tell how impatient the other was getting because he could feel how hard he was getting even after just cumming by his mouth. 

“Keep grinding on me like that and you won't last long~” Mateo winks and gets up to go and grab the lube from the dresser next to the bed. 

“Come back already Fox, p-please, wanna, wanna fuck you,” he moans, his hands finding his way back to his own cock, jerking himself off again watching Mateo walk to get the lube. He gasps when Mateo scoffs at him and sets the lube back down on the table, slightly closer to the bed than it was. 

Mateo find his way back onto his babyboys lap and starts whispering in his ear, “Disgusting slut. What makes you think scum like you deserves to put your vile cock anywhere near me. My precious hole has never seen anything so dirty, why would I taint it now by letting you fuck me.” 

“P-please fox, let me dirty your body, wanna taint your ass and insides. W-wanna make you so tainted, everyone else after me knows you've been fucked by such a-” His words are cut off by his own moans and he doesn't finish his statement. 

Mateo curls himself back up to look at his eyes, “such a what babyboy?” 

“Mm- such a- such a s-slut for you fox, such a filthy, filthy slut for you,” he moans as his hands pick up pace on his own cock and his chest is heaving up and down so hard. 

“Good boy.” Mateo licks his lips before he takes his boxers off revealing himself, and he gets in position to prep himself. He slides a finger in his ass and maintains constant eye contact with his babyboy, moaning as he works it in and out. 

“No, actually no, I don't wanna prep myself.” Mateo pulls his finger out of his ass and grabs the lube instead. 

“F-Fox? What's wrong, is everything ok?” His babyboy was concerned and Mateo quickly returned before he got too riled up. 

Setting the bottle down next to them, Mateo positioned himself over the man again, and began kissing him to reassure him everything was ok. “Don't worry babyboy, everything's ok, I just wanted to feel you better. M'not gonna prep myself before taking you in. Wanna reward my filthy babyboy for being so good.” 

He moves to kiss Fox one more time before he takes the lube and coated his fingers. He massages the liquid for a second before he coats his cock in the warm oil. “Wanna fuck you now Fox, wanna make you feel so good.” 

“Fuck me babyboy, taint me with your cum.” Mateo says, guiding his babyboys cock to his rim, slowly pushing in, “AHH-, f-fuck, its, so t-thick inside of me, filling me up so good.” 

Mateo moves himself up and down on top of his babyboys cock, bouncing and moaning every time his prostate is hit. 

“Y-you ah- ride me so well fox, ride me l-like a God.” 

“Is that the best you can do, go harder dirty slut, I know you can do better than that.” Mateos smug words came out breathy and needy, he was enjoying this way too much. 

He did exactly as he was told. His thrusts sped up and he fucked even deeper into Mateo, hitting his prostate with every thrust. 

“I'm gonna- gonna c-cum Fox- ah-” 

Mateo shifts their weight until he's mostly straddling his babyboy into the bed, “Cum for me babyboy,” he gently whispers into his ear, kissing him through his release into Mateo, filling up his stomach with his seed. 

Seconds later, Mateo joins him and spills over his stomach before he collapses next to the man. He's panting while hes trying to regain his breathing after coming down from his high. 

“You're so good at this, fuck Fox.” His fingers interlock with Mateos before he gets up to grab a towel to clean them both up. Mateo just smirks when the man gently cleans his stomach draped of his own cum, he reaches down to grab his hand and kisses his knuckle. 

“Thank you babyboy, I had a wonderful night. Clean yourself up and don't forget to request me anytime you wish.” Mateo kissed the man one last time before he retrieved his robe from the closet and headed out of the room. 

Mateo was sure Adonis heard everything he was doing this night and he sure as hell did not regret going as hard as he did. He vowed that he would get that man to fuck him proper next time.

 

~ ʟɛʍօռ


End file.
